


ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇʀ

by MsEndriaVellichor



Category: Augusta Gein - Fandom, David Dahmer - Fandom, Ed Gein - Fandom, Henry Gein - Fandom, Jeffrey Dahmer - Fandom, John Backderf - Fandom, Joyce Dahmer - Fandom, Lionel Dahmer - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, But we kill him, Cannibalism, First Time, Frankie you'd better love me, Gay, Henry Gein is Homophobic, Homophobic Language, Human leather, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Murder, Other, Rape, Slow Burn, Spoilers, you weird fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEndriaVellichor/pseuds/MsEndriaVellichor
Summary: Jeffrey took a bite and grimaced at the overly salty taste of the meat, shaking his head he dropped it to his plate and looked over to Ed tapping his fork once on the table."You know Ed, I don't like your brother much."Jeffrey nearly laughed when Ed nearly jumped out of his seat, surprised by the sudden noise,"Oh..Uh..."Ed's eyes dropped to Jeffreys plate before looking back up, his brown eyes locking onto Jeffreys blue."Then push him aside and eat the vegetables"





	1. AUTHORS NOTE (Not a chapter!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+of+mine).



This is (of course) a fanfiction, My friend and I have recently been looking into Jeffrey Dahmer and Ed Gein and we decided that we wanted them to have a sweet and happy relationship.  
So that's where "ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇʀ" came from, we imagined a Jeffrey Dahmer cooking happy homecooked meals, While Ed makes furniture in the garage.  
This won't necessarily be in character because I know neither Ed nor Jeffrey and will NEVER know them. Except what Jeffreys book reads and what the documentaries have to say. Basically, I and my friend both have this cannibalistic/murder killer in our minds and we just wanted them to be happy. Basically, they're still fucked but just- you know, they're fucked together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey's on the run from the police, panicked he steals a car and drive as far as the gas could let him. Eventually, he ends up in Plainfield, where desperate for a place to hide. He ducks into a local grocery store where he runs into the back room, running nearly face to face with his savior. albeit he doesn't know that yet.
> 
> Ed Gein's working at his father's store when suddenly a man sprints into the back room, followed by a group of 6 cops. In fear, Ed makes quick work of them. quick stabs and hooks, hiding their bodies in the freezer. Before turning his attention back to where the blonde man ran before.

Jeffrey was fucked.  
Disgustingly, terribly, unfairly fucked.  
shaking his head he snapped the car to the right, the tires screeching as they turned the corner quickly he snapped the wheel straight again feeling the car drift as it rights itself into a straight line.  
"Fuck!"

He smashed his hand on the wheel in anger, jerking it again to shoot down an old dirt road, exhaling as the town fades behind him. in a moment his breathing evened and he felt the tears pricking at his eyes. He was just basically thrown out of his house, he's a wanted man, people are going to kill him. He's a dead man.

His car smashed to the right, turning his head a police cruiser drove next to him, pushing to gain speed and to get him to stop his car. Now is not the time to worry, now's the time to fucking run.

Jeffrey Jerked his wheel smashing into the cop car and watching as it tumbled back, smashing into its fellow cruisers in a ball of fire. Few of the cars sped around the flames and continued their pursuit after him. Gaining slowly as he floored his car and burst forward.  
He looked back at the cop cars again, turning his head to get a quick peek, before turning his head back just in time to see the cow. He braced himself, hitting the cow in a high-speed collision spreading cow guts and glass everywhere, his car threw itself forward rolling quickly off of the road and into the field around him.

Fuck.  
That fucking hurt.

He jumped from his car, gripping his leg before sprinting into the woods, listening as the sirens tore after him, the sounds of breaks ripping through the air before he heard doors open and voices yelling behind him to get on the ground.  
He trembled as the gunshots whizzed towards him, doing nothing but grazing his shoulder, he sprints through the woods, the bark of dogs growing louder, and the sound of voices roaring behind him.  
In a final attempt to save his skin, he burst from the trees running directly into an old grocerie store and slamming into the backroom, ignoring the squeals of protest from an older woman working up front.

 

 

Ed was confused.  
Utterly, Repulsively, disgustingly Confused.  
He watched as the man tore through the store, blood seeping from his pants as he stumbled into the back room. Mama, screaming her head off at the intruder before falling silent at the sound of dogs, and policemen sprinting into the building.

"Where'd he go? did you see him?"

Ed turned his head towards his mom, who shook her head fast and his father who stood impassive of the whole ordeal.  
Not helpful pops.

Ed turned back to the police before jerking his head towards the cellar door. Setting the broom down slowly.  
"In the basement, he went into the basement."

The police tore down the steps, yelling out demands before the sound of crashing reverberated throughout the entire store. Pa turned and jogged down the stairs, barking about them ripping apart his store before the sound of gunshots rung through the entire store.  
Ma tore down the stairs quickly going to check on her husband, and my brother slid over to me, looking pissy, his fist connecting hard with his jaw.

"You fuck Ed, They gon' find out you lied to 'em, Eddie- And when they do, I ain't gon' take the blame."

Ed nodded, he could live with that.

Ed walked over towards the back room's door, his brother close behind and opens the door. Stepping to the side when a metal bar whizzed out, Connecting with Henry's head, knocking him back. Ed quickly steps into the backroom pressing the tall blonde into the wall, kicking him in the gut and forcing him to the ground where he presses the other into the floor, using his own belt to tie the others hand behind his back, shoving him into the freezer and having Henry shut the door behind them.

"You fucking fuck, I swear to shit I'll fucking kill you-"

Ed shushed him, listening to see if the cops had heard the yelling. Leaning down he whispered in the ear of the other.

"Unless you wan' get ripped outta this store you'll shut yer mouth."

Ed kept his hand on the others mouth, listening for the cops, not caring when the other licked his hand.  
Joke's on him, haven't washed my hands today.  
Then he bit.  
and by fuck, if Ed didn't sock the fucker in the nose.

"You sonuvabitch-"

Ed held his hand close to his chest looking at the deep indents in his skin, some turning purple.

"you fuck that hurt."

He kicked the other to the floor. Shaking his head he listens to the noise of more cars pulling in quickly and looking down at the apparent convict he reaches down, pulling a gun from his belt and opening the door looking at Henry.

"Get yer fuckin' gun, we're gettin' these fucks outta our store."

Ed then stepped back and pressed his captive tighter into the wall, grunting.  
"I'm Ed"  
The other was confused before he nods.  
"Jeffrey."

Henry strolled back into the freezer with his shotgun pressed into his hands looking down at Jeffrey.

"You stay here, we're doin' you a favor, pretty boy."

Jeffrey nods and Ed steps back from him, Henry follows quickly after Ed as he jogs from the freezer. A few quick gunshots and multiple bodies later, Ed went back into the freezer finding nothing but a broken belt and a smeared blood stain on the floor.  
Henry walked in and stomped. cussing loudly.

"Fuck!"

 

Ed nodded his head.

Fuck indeed.


End file.
